Re)Union
by glimmerdark
Summary: Donna is dateless for her 10-year reunion. Who will come to her rescue? Josh POV. Updated at last. Enjoy Part Two!!!
1. Default Chapter

Fandom: West Wing

Fandom: West Wing

Category: J/D fluff

Spoilers: Anything up to and including 2C, but nothing specific.

A/N: This is my first WW fic, and a response to a challenge posted on the JoshDonnaFF Yahoo list.

Archive: Will be at my site, the Fan Fiction Research Collective.If you'd like to put it anywhere else, just let me know.

Site Address: [http://www.angelfire.com/realm/ffrc][1]Come and share!!

Email: [glimmerdark@yahoo.com][2]

Feedback: is yummier than iced espresso lattes.Really.

If you had asked me six months ago where I would be tonight, I can safely say that sitting in this restaurant with Donna, C.J., and Danny would not have been anywhere in the top 100 responses.

Hell, if you had asked me two weeks ago, I'd have given you very good odds that I'd still be at the office, tearing my hair out while reviewing polling numbers, reading them again and again, trying to will them to say what I wanted them to say.What they hadn't said since we made the announcement.And what they wouldn't likely have ever said again.

A lot can change in two weeks.And it did.

"Donna!" I called.Well, yelled is possibly a more accurate term, but I don't think I want to go there.

"What?" she yelled.I'm perfectly comfortable with her going there, you see.

"Donna!"

I was more than a little surprised to see her in the doorway after only the second yell.I mean call.Whatever.

Something of my surprise must have shown on my face, because she looked at me with that impossibly regal dairy princess expression and said, "In the interests of time, taxpayer dollars, and the Noise Pollution Reduction Act, I've decided to let it go for now.Besides, I requisitioned an intercom."

Heh.That'll happen.I've got just a little more pull around here than she does.I think."What do I have this afternoon?"

She marched over to my desk, moved three piles of file folders, a long-cold cup of coffee, two binders, a map of New England, and somehow unearthed a single piece of paper from the cascading mounds below the previously stated objects.

"This, Joshua Lyman, is your schedule for the day.Am I incorrect in assuming that reading was one of the subjects you mastered at Harvard?"

"I don't remember a class on Donna-scratch in the course catalog, no."

She gave me a glare that I think was insincere."As it clearly states in my distinctive penmanship, you are meeting with Feingold at one.Campaign finance reform."

"OK.Leo called and wants me to stop by before I get going.I need you to pull figures on the California thing for when I get back."

She pointed to one of the file folders she'd moved.I could barely make out what looked like a "C" in the scrawl on top.

"Umm, yeah."I glanced at my watch."Gotta go, only 45 minutes until Feingold."

She sighed expressively, but said nothing.I began to get a clue that perhaps all was not right in Donnaland then, but I was too wrapped up in other things to really notice.I was out the door and halfway down the hall when it must have gotten just too much for her.

"32 minutes, Josh.Your watch still sucks!" echoed down the corridor after me.

Margaret pointed me straight into Leo's office.He was on the phone, yelling at someone.Never a good sign.He looked up, saw me, and waved me into a chair. He finished bawling out the unlucky soul on the other end of the line, then turned to me.

"How ya doin', Josh?"

"I'm fine, Leo."

"You don't look fine to me."

I mentally reviewed my appearance.So, perhaps the dark circles under my eyes from sleeping about 2 hours a night were beginning to be a little obvious.And maybe my skin could more accurately be called "sallow" instead of "fair."The loose way my jacket hung around my torso probably wasn't helping the overall image any, either.Hey, even Josh Lyman, Chick Magnet Extraordinaire, has an off day now and again.

"I'm fine, Leo."

"You're not fine and you're not fooling anyone.I talked this over with the President and you're taking a vacation."

I just looked at him.A vacation?Now?

"Leo, I don't need—"

"Yes, you do.You will be no good to us in a sick bed."

"This is not the time."

"It's not the time for a story about how the Deputy Chief of Staff worked himself into nervous exhaustion, either.The First Lady is about to admit you to the hospital.This is non-negotiable.You're going, Josh.Seven days.And tell Donna to take vacation, too.God knows she needs it, putting up with you."

His words were tough, but there was real fear in his eyes.I wondered how long it would be before everyone would stop treating me like this.

"Fine.You don't think I can do the job?Then fine.I'm gone."

"Josh, it's not like that."He came around the desk and looked at me."First off, your father would kill me if he saw you right now.Second, your mother **will** kill me if she sees you like this.Third, we need you at the top of your game.Nothing less is going to get us through this."

I looked down at my shoes.I knew he was right.I hated that he was right.

"Fine," I said, and meant it."It'll take me a little while to get things clear."

"Josh, if you're not out of here within two weeks, I swear to God…"

"Okay, okay."I glanced at my crappy watch."Gotta go, Leo.The Feingold thing…"

Halfway out the door, I turned around."Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor, okay?Don't tell Donna yet.I think I could have a little fun with this."

He gave me a disgusted look and waved me out of the room.I could hear him muttering as I left."That poor girl needs a vacation more than he does."

The meeting went pretty well, if you consider being stalled by the same problems that have cursed campaign finance reform for years "pretty well."At this point, as strongly behind the concept as we are, turning away potential sources of money seems monumentally stupid.But it's the right thing to do.And, right now, clinging to the right thing is the only thing we can do.

I strolled back to my office, turning my mind far, far away from the black hole that comes of thinking about the whole Sagittarius thing.Funny we still call it that.It's not exactly a secret anymore.Oops.There I went again.Well, I had **tried** to turn my mind away.I was just starting to think of some entertaining ways to spring the vacation news on my deserving assistant when I noticed that she wasn't at her desk.Odd, since it was only 7 p.m.

"Donna!" I called.The only response I got was from the talking heads on the TVs in the bullpen, and I wasn't yet crazy enough to think that they were talking to me.

I was just about to go into my office when I noticed that her screensaver hadn't kicked in yet.Just out of idle curiosity, I casually leaned over to see what she was working on.

Ha!Caught her.There was no work involved anywhere.It was a personal email.

To:dmoss@whitehouse.gov

From:MWHS1991@hotmail.com

Subject:Reunion

Just a reminder that RSVP's for the reunion

are due by Friday.Please don't forget to tell us

if you're bringing a guest.For those of you who

choose not to bunk with your folks, we've 

negotiated a discount with the Best Western… 

call 1-800-345-3342 and tell them you're with

Madison East High School class of '91.

We also have arranged for child care to be

provided during the party at WeeOnes.Call

(608)454-2333 for rates and to reserve a spot for

your little ones!

Hope to see you all there!

Tiffany Schneider(Van Heiden)

Reunion Chairperson

Oh my God.Sometimes it's so easy to forget that Donna's a baby.Well, okay, not a baby, but… much, much younger than I am.She graduated in 1991?

She hadn't said a word to me.I mean, this is the sort of thing that Donna could get mileage out of for weeks on end.Begging, entreating, pouting, commanding… I could almost hear her voice in my head."Joshua, it's my ten year reunion.You have to let me go!"But she'd said nothing.Strange.

On impulse, I clicked the print button.I walked over to the printer, folded the email up, and stuck it in my pocket.My Machiavellian mind was already turning over the ways I could use this to my advantage.She's going to owe me big-time.I wandered back into my office, imagining the look that would be on her face when she found out she could go.

So, there I was, tilted back in my chair, hands behind my head, in full-on Prince of Strategy mode, happily envisioning having an assistant who would, out of gratitude, get me coffee for the rest of my life, and then I saw Donna come back to her desk.Even at a distance, I could tell that something wasn't right.

The way she was carrying herself, it was just wrong.Her shoulders were slouched, and her head was hanging forward.I had seen this enough to know.This was not Happy Donna.

Well, easy enough to fix that.

"Donna!" I called.

She didn't even bother yelling back.She just showed up at the door.

"What is it, Josh?"Hell, even her voice sounded tired.

"Come in.Sit down."

She actually did something I told her to do.Without arguing about it.Hey, I will grudgingly admit that reading Donna is not one of my best skills.After all, they didn't have **that** class at Harvard, either.But this was a sign spelled out in giant neon yellow blinking letters that screamed "DEPRESSED!"

As she came closer I could see that her eyes were red and puffy."Okay, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me, and I could practically see her gathering a mental shield."Nothing.How was your meeting?"

Misdirection.Not gonna work on this fellow, let me tell you.

"The meeting was fine.Well, we got bogged down on Section 8 again.I mean, if they would perhaps listen to me for once maybe, just maybe, we could…"

Oh.Yeah.Not what I'm supposed to be talking about here.

"Donna, you've been crying."

Her face flushed."Josh…"

"What is it?Is there some new gomer?"

Oh, man.Even I couldn't believe I said that.She looked away and started to get up.

"Wait, Donna.I'm sorry.Just tell me what's wrong?"

I looked at her with the patented puppy dog eyes and the dimples.No woman alive can resist that look.Well, except Donna, unfortunately.

"You wouldn't understand, Josh."

"Try me."

She took a deep breath."You want to know?Fine.I can't go to my ten year high school reunion."

I almost burst out with something before I remember that I should be surprised at this information.We princes of strategy have to watch out for the little details that can trip us up.

"You never even asked if you could go, Donna!You never told me anything about it."

She just looked at me, and I started to wonder.Did she tell me?Did I say no?Could I have forgotten?It's not like it would have been the first time.

"Oh, Josh, I can't go!"She pulled a Kleenex out of somewhere and started to dab at her eyes, which were bright with new tears.

Damn.I can't stand that look."Well, you know it's not the best time, but I could talk to Leo and maybe work something out.It's not like I can't function without you for a few days."

Okay, we both knew that that's far from the truth, and I set myself up intentionally there, just in case there's any doubt.But there was no quip, no sarcastic remark, no witty comeback.The banter had officially left the building.

"It's… it's… it's not that," she said, and commenced to cry in earnest.

Red alert.Time for me to save the day.Unfortunately, I had no idea how at this point.What did she mean it's not that?

I got up and knelt next to her chair.I'll admit to feeling a little awkward as I tried to comfort her."There, there," I actually said as I tentatively stroked her hair.Very soft.Smelled god, too."Then why can't you go?"

Her sobs began to die down."I can't believe I'm telling you of all people this," she said."I can't go because I don't have a date."

Saying that must have done something to her, because she started crying all over again.Well, examining the situation honestly, I guess I could see why.I've not been exactly Mr. Congeniality in regards to her dating history.But, honestly, where did she come up with the losers she's gone out with?

Most of me was rather relieved that Donna was indeed gomerless.I was wise enough to refrain from saying so, however.I just sort of put my arm around her and started stroking her hair again.Very, very soft.

"Don't cry, Donna.We'll fix it.We'll fix it.Don't cry, Donna."I was practically begging at that point.The smell of her hair was doing things to me that didn't usually happen in connection with Donna, and I needed it to stop so I could put my amazing powers to work on her problem.I was going to give her a gift that would result in coffee for the rest of my life, and I was not about to let anything get in the way of that.I am a very nice guy, I know.

She began to sniffle, and then finally stopped crying all together."Thank you, Josh," she said, looking up at me.Her eyelids were so puffy I could barely see the radiant blue irises.

"We'll talk about it in the morning.Go home and get some sleep."

"Anything you need?Before I go?"She looked like she was feeling guilty for leaving before 10 p.m.Well, she should.But, because I'm a nice guy…

"No.I'll muddle through somehow.Go home."I turned on the dazzling Lyman smile, and was rewarded with a small one in return.She waved and walked away.

Okay.Good.She's gone.Time to formulate a master plan.It took me all of about 10 seconds to realize that this was not the kind of master planning they taught me in school, nor the kind of master planning that I had learned on numerous campaign trails.This was something else entirely.Girl stuff.

I usually avoid girl stuff just on general principle.How manly can one be while engaged in gossip, for example?Or while watching a Nora Ephron movie?But then my inconveniently good memory reminded me that there is one person, besides Donna, that I had, on extremely infrequent occasions, done both of these things with.Someone who was, in fact, the perfect person to discreetly help me with the Master Plan.I just hoped she hadn't left the office yet.

I hit speed dial, and was gratified to hear C.J. pick up."Do you have a minute?There's something critically important I need to talk to you about."

There comes a tired sigh from the other end of the phone."Okay, Idiot Boy, what did you do **this** time?"

"Nothing!" I said indignantly."Would I ever do anything to embarrass this administration?"

"More times than you can count, Joshua.Get over here."

"I'm hurt," I said into the phone, but she'd already hung up.Women.

On the way over, I tried to come up with the perfect slogan for the Master Plan.Not that "Master Plan" didn't have a nice ring to it, but an operation of this magnitude required something special.Hmm.I decided to stop channeling Sam at that point, and just settled for the first thing that popped into my head.C.J. was sitting at her desk, her incredibly long legs stretched out and her shoeless feet propped up on the corner.She looked at me and sighed.

"Josh, whenever you look this pleased with yourself it is all I can do not to run far, far away to some low stress job.Like air traffic control, or neurosurgery.Close the door."

I did, and gave her my best conspiratorial look.She groaned.

"Okay, spill it.What's all this about?"

"Operation Escort."

Her feet slipped off the desk and she almost fell out of her chair."No, no, no, dear God, I cannot do this again.What is it with these boys and call girls?"

"C.J.!"

"How could you be so indescribably stupid—"

"I did not sleep with a prostitute.That's Sam's job."

She crossed her arms and glared at me."Then what, pray tell, is 'Operation Escort?'Are you pimping now?"

"C.J.!It's nothing like that at all."I outlined the details of Operation Escort to her.Well, except that there weren't very many details at that point.

She put her hands on the back of her neck and started to rub."So, Josh, what you're trying to tell me is that you're trying to set Donna up with someone so that she can go to her ten year reunion, which she will apparently not consider attending alone?"

It sounded silly put like that.

Her hands moved to her temples and began rubbing there."This is 'Operation Escort?'This is the critically important emergency you interrupted me for?"

"There's a lot riding on this, C.J."

"Like what?The national deficit?Peace in the Middle East?A cure for cancer?"

"Coffee for the rest of my life."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

So.That didn't go well.But I was not out of shots to fire from my arsenal."What about the sisterhood?You're abandoning a member of your gender!"

"I'm protecting a member of my gender from a lifetime of indentured coffee servitude.And from your colossal idiocy.I'm practically a hero.Get out!"She began shuffling through the papers on her desk.

Okay.Time to bring out the big guns.Which was difficult, since I had barely admitted this to myself."C.J.?Donna's had a tough year.I want to do something nice for her.She deserves it."

She looked up again, and her face softened just a little.Not one to abandon her ground, though, she reiterated her earlier statement."Out."

"She was crying, C.J.I can't stand it when Donna cries."

Trump card.I had **so** won the pot on this one.

She looked at me with her head cocked to one side.There was an odd gleam in her eyes."Just to make sure I'm absolutely clear on this.You, Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff, want your assistant, Donna Moss, to have a date."

"Yeah."

"You are not only going to reverse your long-standing policy of hostile intervention, but are going to go beyond neutral noninterference to actually aid and abet this development?"

"Um.Yeah."No need to point out that there was never a policy of hostile intervention. Not while I was still trying to win her over to the cause.I mean, hey, it wasn't my fault that Donna invariably picked the most loserish guys conceivable.

"Furthermore, you want Donna and this man to go halfway across the country together."

"Well, Wisconsin's really not that far."

"Uh-huh.Do you want this to actually **be** a date, or do you just want to create the **semblance** of a date?"

Hmm.Interesting question.Up until this point I had not really considered anything beyond Donna's joyful response to my heroic rescue of her tragic situation.My God.This could have ramifications.

I sat down, uninvited, on C.J.'s couch.This was going to require a little thought.

The sound of her sudden burst of laughter did not help me think.I looked at C.J."What?"

She was actually wiping tears from her eyes."You, Josh Lyman, have no clue what you are getting yourself into."

Since this was actually true I didn't have much in the way of a clever riposte.I settled for a question."So.You'll help me, then?"

The look in C.J.'s face when she's feeling superior is quite a sight.A sight I wish was less often caused by myself, but, well, there you are.She said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

I was happy that she was going to help, but a little confused, too.I mean, I'd be getting coffee out of the deal.What was she going to get out of it?I said as much to her.

"The satisfaction of a job well done," was her enthusiastic reply."But we really need to change the name."

"Okay.Whatever you want."

I still couldn't understand why she was rubbing her hands together gleefully as she said, "Operation Matchmaker."

The next day was pretty hectic, and I really didn't have much time for chitchat with anyone.Besides, people were giving me the oddest looks.I wondered if perhaps Leo wasn't so far off the mark after all.But Donna had returned, if not to her usual trivia-quoting ebullient self, at least to a functional level.I managed to sneak on to her computer while she was in the bathroom and sent a reply to that email, RSVPing for two.I erased the message from her sent mail file and made it back into my office with no one the wiser.Score one for this James Bond.I am not completely computer illiterate.

I still hadn't decided exactly what to tell Donna about the whole thing without making myself sound like a total ass.Well, according to C.J. anyway.I personally thought that a boss who would be so considerate as to go through all this trouble for his assistant would be anything but ass-like, but I admit that C.J. seems to have a better sense for these things than I do.

I glanced down at the top file on my desk.Donna had written something on the outside that resembled "Nashua Vocations."It was actually fairly legible.I wondered if my comment last night was the straw that broke the camel's back, and she was making an effort at readability.Then I opened it and found a bunch of travel brochures.Most of them were for various spots in Hawaii.Obviously, someone had tipped Donna.And her handwriting really wasn't getting any better.

I pushed number 4 on my speed dial."C.J. Cregg."

"C.J., we're in trouble.She knows.About the vacation."

"Joshua, don't you have, like, some actual work you should be doing?Or did we declare a federal 'Josh Self-Indulgence Day?'"

"That's a great idea, C.J."

"Josh…"

"No, I mean it.A nation pays its respects.I like it.I think you should suggest it."

"Josh, I am trying to be the press secretary right now.I assure you that I am working on the cloak and dagger stuff, but now is not the time."

"Buy you dinner tonight?We can talk about it then."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then a chuckle."Sure, Josh.Make it hot, good, and in my office at 7:30."

"You got it."

In my defense, I did try to work the rest of the day, but it was hard with Donna hovering around.I could tell she was just itching for me to open that folder.But I took the high road.I did not say a word.She was dying, I tell you.

I called for the food personally.See, I'm not totally incompetent without Donna.At least I can feed myself.At seven, I poked my head out of my office.

"You can go home now, Donna."

"But you're not done yet."

"I'm just going to have dinner with C.J.We're working on a thing."

"What thing?"

"A thing."

"Do I know about this thing?"

"No."

"Shouldn't I know about this thing?"

"I think I can survive this particular issue without fifty-nine index cards, thanks."

She gave me a sour look."There's a folder on your desk, Josh."

"There are about three hundred folders on my desk."

"This one is important."

"I'll look at it after dinner.You can go home.Shouldn't you be kissing my feet right about now?"

"Oh, my lord and master, thank you for allowing me to put in only 5 hours of overtime today!"She jabbed the power button on her computer and got her purse out of her desk.She got up and stopped right in front of me.For a moment I thought she was actually going to do it.She was going to kiss my feet.

I looked at her and smirked."I like it when you call me 'lord and master."

"You would," she said, and pushed past me into my office.She plucked the folder out of the pile and handed it to me."I want you to give this some serious thought, Joshua."

"I promise you, I'll get on it after dinner."

"Aren't you even going to open it now?"

"I'll look at it after dinner, Donna.Which I should be getting to right now."

"Fine."She walked away.

"Have a good night, Donna," I called down the hall after her.She didn't answer.

I walked over to C.J.'s office, where heavenly good Chinese smells were wafting on the air.She hadn't bothered to wait for me.

"This is really good," she said through a mouthful of sesame chicken.

"I know," I said, helping myself to some."They're new… Donna just found them last week."

"Mmm.So, about the thing."

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you want it to be a date or not?"

"I would like it to appear to outside observers that it is a date.That's the whole point, C.J."

"But you don't want it to be a date."

I squirmed, hedged, evaded, and misdirected, but Claudia Jean was having none of it."No.I don't want it to be a date."

"Because that would involve Donna getting a life."

"Exactly.And her work performance might suffer."

C.J. raised an eyebrow."So that's what this is all about."

"Yes."

"Her work performance."

"Yes."

I don't know what was so funny, but she laughed."Why don't you take her yourself, Josh?"

Wow.New thought.No, totally inappropriate.I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.I wouldn't want Donna to get the wrong idea."C.J., are you crazy?We can't make it look like the Deputy Chief of Staff is dating his assistant!Are you so bored that now you want to manufacture a scandal?"

"I really don't think it would be that big of a deal."

"You're thinking wrong."

"Okay."She dropped it."Well, I'm sure I can find someone else."

"Give me the list when you have it."

"What do you want, veto power?

"Of course."

"Josh!Maybe Donna should decide?"

"Donna will pick the most gomerish one of the bunch."

"There won't be any gomers on the list."

"It's my plan, and I want to pick."

"Josh.It was your idea.It is **my** plan, and I'll handle it the way I want.Or you can kiss my help goodbye."

"So, this is a dealbreaker?"

"Yeah."

Well, she had me over a barrel.C.J. is very good at her job.

"Okay."

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow."

"What?"

"She needs to know, Josh.It's two weeks away.A woman has to plan for these things."

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I have my ways.Don't worry about it.Oh, but one thing… I think it would be better if she didn't know you were behind it."

"What??"

"Oh, I'll leak it to her after it's all over.Trust me, it will look better this way.You're always more impressive when you don't look like you're strutting."

"And I let you in on this why?"

"Because you don't have a clue."

"Fair enough."The chicken had evaporated.I figured it was time for me to do the same."Keep me posted."

"Okay.I'm going to start doing some real work now."

"Okay."

As I walked out of her office, I heard her on the phone."Carol, I need a file from Leo's office…"

Around lunchtime the next day, I tried to get my assistant to gather some figures for me.That is what she's there for, right?But no go.She was surrounded by a gaggle of women, buzzing like bees.

"Oh, that's so sweet!"

"I can't believe he'd do that!"

"Oh, he's just that way, you know…"

Donna's voice cut through."I'm just so happy that I don't have to go alone."

I smiled.C.J. must have told her after all.I walked out of my office, prepared to receive the adulation of a half-dozen assistants.Bet I won't be voted 'most horrible boss' in the office awards this year.

They didn't even notice me.They just kept going about what she was going to wear, blah, blah, blah.I cleared my throat.They looked up at me and scattered.Odd.

"Donna, what's all this about?I was calling you!"

"Oh, Josh, I'm going to my reunion after all!I told Cathy about not being able to go, and she told Margaret, and she told Carol, and she told C.J., and C.J. set me up!I mean, it's not a real date, but just think how impressed Tiffany Van Heiden is going to be when I walk into the room on the arm of one of Washington's most eligible bachelors!"

The words were tumbling out a mile a minute, and it took me a moment to process the whole thing.Then I realized she had absolutely no idea I was involved.But who was he?I managed to casually ask, "So, who is the eligible bachelor?"

"Sam," she said with a dizzying smile.

"Seaborn?" I spluttered.What the hell?

"Yes!Oh, Jackie Miller is going to be green with envy when she gets a good look at those eyes.And that hair!"

How did I not know this?Why didn't C.J. give me a heads-up?Oh, she was going to wish the curse of Bast was her biggest problem.

Donna continued unabated."I would have never thought even to presume to ask him, but he's been just marvelous about the whole thing!He's such a good guy, I don't know what Mallory is thinking.She's just letting him slip through her fingers."

I think she was still talking when I walked away."C.J.!" I bellowed as I neared her office."C.J.!"

There she was, behind her desk, looking all innocent."What is it, Josh?"

There were a million things I wanted to say but the only thing that squeezed past my lips was, "Sam?"

"Oh."She smiled."Isn't he perfect?Those Madison girls won't know what hit them."

So, should I go on?Your wish is my command. J

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/realm/ffrc
   [2]: mailto:glimmerdark@yahoo.com



	2. Part Two

A/N: Thanks to all of you who asked me to continue

A/N:Thanks to all of you who asked me to continue.It meant worlds to me.I apologize for the lateness of this installment.There were extenuating circumstances, which, if you care about reading, I will go into at the bottom (I feel I owe you all that much!).Has little relation to the story, you can skip it and not miss anything.For now, suffice it to say that this piece is now dedicated to my friend, Don Bourne.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sam?" 

C.J. looked at me as if I had grown two heads or become suddenly stupid."Yes, Joshua, Sam." 

"Why Sam?" 

"Why not?" 

"He is all wrong for this." 

"You see why I didn't let you run this, Joshua?Sam is all right for this.You know, the knight in shining armor coming to save the damsel in distress.This is right up Sam's alley." 

"But..." 

C.J. had apparently gone temporarily insane.We always knew the job would get to her, I just didn't think she'd crack so soon.What could she possibly be thinking? Women.They should be illegal. 

"Did you have a coherent objection, or did you just want to stand there and splutter?" 

Apparently I didn't have any coherency to speak of, because she just blew right by me on her way out the door.

The walk back to my office felt like it took longer than usual.It's not that I'm unaccustomed to having eyes on me, but this was a little much.It looked like there was some sort of assistant convention going on outside my office.And they were all looking at me as if I were a bomb counting down to zero.In fact, come to think of it, there was even some sort of rhythmic noise accompanying my stroll through their assembly.

When I walked in my door, I understood why.Toby and his God damn ball.And he was sitting in my chair.Thunk.Thunk.Thunk.There should be a rule about him taking that thing out of his office.Though I wouldn't want to be the one to enforce it.Then again, that's why we have the Secret Service.

"Is mucking up your own life not good enough for you anymore, Josh? Did you get so good at it that you thought you'd have a go with someone else's?" 

"It's good to see you too, Toby.Is there an award for life-wrecking? Can I apply or will you nominate me?" 

"I need Sam that weekend, but no.Apparently, the love life of your assistant is more important to this administration than the President's speech in Boston." 

"This was not my idea, Toby. " 

"Oh, my friend, C.J. was very clear that it was. " 

Apparently it was going to be a day for spluttering."Perhaps the general idea was mine, but the specifics were all C.J. Or did you think that I would choose the man who slept with a call girl to escort my assistant to her 10 year high school reunion?" 

He just barreled right past my sensible explanation."Well, the damage is done. " 

"You're his boss, Toby, just tell him he can't go." 

"There's a slight problem there. " 

"What?" 

"C.J. is very good at her job.She knows how to get to the top. " 

"Oh my God.Please don't tell me that you're saying what I think you're saying. " 

"Oh, yes I am," said Toby with a nasty smile."The President himself is on board with Operation Matchmaker."

I swear, Toby probably could have taken out my tonsils with his stupid ball, that's how far my mouth dropped open.When I recovered my power of movement, I immediately assumed the position.No, not that one.I stood with my back flat against the wall, and it was a point in my favor that I was able to keep breathing.

"Toby, if I promise to think of a way to get you Sam back, will you please leave me alone now?"

He stood up and stopped throwing the ball, which was a big plus."Of course, Josh.I will go back to the important job of running the country, you know, the one we get paid for, and you can sit here and think of what to do about Donna's love life.But in no way is this over, do you understand?"

I sighed."Fine.Whatever you say."

"Not over, Josh," trailed behind him as he left.

I sat down at my desk.There had to be something earth-shattering that required my immediate and full attention.Had to be.Damned if I could find it, though.

"Donna!"

Nothing.Not even a "What, Josh?"

"Donna!"

Silence can be really loud sometimes.

Okay.I got up and went to the door just in time to see Donna walking through the bullpen.Carrying two coffees.Yes!

"Donna, what's next?"

She kept walking but called out over her shoulder."You've got to be on the Hill at ten."

What?Where the hell was she going?And… oh, crap.Time to go.My watch really does suck.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I won't bore you by recounting in minutiae all the events of that week.Trust me, what you've seen is fairly representative.I got my ass kicked by Toby (and Leo, for good measure) all over the West Wing, while C.J. smirked and Sam hid.Really hid, I mean.He took off every morning from Staff like the fast horse out of the gate.He even had Bonnie and Ginger doing bodyguard duty.I hadn't been able to pin him down for more than a minute before someone would come to his rescue.And Donna started using the Finance binder like a waitress tray.Two coffees balanced on top as she walked away from me.And towards Sam's office.My throat was hoarse from hollering.And I still hadn't been able to think of a way to keep Sam out of Wisconsin.At least not one that would work, that is.

I guess my frustration showed, because I got called up into the Oval Office late Friday afternoon.

"Mr. President, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Josh, sit down.Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you, sir."

He got up from behind the desk and came around to the couch."Josh, I understand that you've done quite a favor for Donna."

"I guess you could call it that, sir."What the hell?

He smiled."Do you have a problem with Sam?I thought you were the best of friends."

"We are, sir."At least, we used to be.Before he started getting coffee every morning, noon, and evening from my D… from my assistant.

"So you don't have a problem with him taking Donna?"

Moment of truth time.Yeah, right."Of course not, sir.It's just that Toby really wanted Sam for the…"

"Of course you don't.That's what I told Sam.I mean, you're a seasoned political operative, Josh.If you didn't want Sam to take Donna, I'm sure you'd figure out how to get him out of the way.Are you familiar with the Borgias?"

"No, sir."My mind was working overtime, and I'd barely heard his last words.Of course!I'd been thinking about this like a… like a… like a relationship type thing.Which, of course, it wasn't.Time to get back in the saddle.Joshua Lyman rides again.No one can mess with my savvy.At least, not in the political arena.Just treat it like politics.That's the ticket.

"Ah, well.That's probably for the best."

Charlie came in with a folder."Mr. President, your briefing?"

"Of course," he said, getting up."Glad to know there's no problem here, Josh."

"None at all, sir."

I was running by the time I got back to my office."Donna!"

No answer.But there was a note on my door.I could even read it."Gone dress shopping with C.J.Won't be in 'til noonish tomorrow.Call me for less than a catastrophe and you're a dead man.Donna."

Not a problem, I told myself.Surely any college graduate, much less an Ivy Leaguer, would be able to penetrate the mysteries of a Rolodex.

It only took this Ivy Leaguer an hour, but I found the phone number.Ha!

I dialed."Capitol Beat."The voice of a hardnosed receptionist.No problem.

"I need to talk to Mark Gottfried."

"Who's calling, please?"

"This is Josh Lyman."

By the speed at which I was put through the layers, I made her as a member of the fan club.Should send an autographed photo.Must tell Donna to… or, wait, maybe scratch that.

"Josh!So good to hear from you.What's up?"

"Mark, how's it been?"

"Oh, the usual.Bit of this and that.Nothing near as good as when Sam got his ass kicked by Ainsley.Why is she working for you guys again?"

"Funny you should say that.It's Sam I wanted to talk to you about.Could you slide him in next weekend?"

"Really?We've been trying to get him back ever since, and he's turned us down flat.C.J. won't even consider it.A shame.Good ratings with that boy, I tell you."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't worry, Josh.After all, he doesn't have a fan club."

"Whatever.Anyway, do you want him?"

"Of course.What will he be here to discuss?"

"Uh…"I hadn't really thought that far ahead."Umm…"Then it hit me.Okay, call me diabolical.You'd be right."How about 'Women in Politics?'"

"I smell a rat, Josh.What did he do to deserve this?"

"None of your business."

"It is if I'm going to have an unwilling guest on the show."

"Well… it's personal."

"What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"An hour with Josh Lyman.Special feature.Hardest working man in politics."

I hesitated.But only for a moment."You'll go light on the… the…"

"Sure, man.No problem."

"Okay.When can you start running spots for Sam's appearance?"

There was a pause."You are a bad, bad man, Mr. Lyman."

Smirk."I know."

"They'll start Sunday during the broadcast."

"Excellent."

On my way out, I left a note on Donna's desk."Flowers for Congresswoman Wyatt."Let her wonder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The weekend was uneventful until Sunday at about 11.I knew what was about to happen, of course, so it was with a curious kind of detachment that I listened as my home phone, cell phone, and pager all began to go berserk.

Sam, of course, was the passive number on the pager.C.J. was on the cell, and Donna had the audacity to call my home phone.I love Caller ID.Ah, well.Eenie, meenie, minie, moe.Rank hath its privileges.

"Hi, C.J.What's up?"

She proceeded to let loose with a string of invective that was almost literary in its absolutely profane nature.

"Wow.You're not where anyone can hear you, right?"

"Since when did you become Press Secretary, smartass?"

"What are you talking about, C.J.?" I said innocently.

That was good for another minute or so of blistering prose.

"Whoa, hold the phone there, girlfriend.Why is Sam on Capitol Beat a bad thing?I think we could use a little positive exposure."

"You left me out of the loop, cowboy."

"So did you, sister.Instant karma's gonna get you."

"So this is payback?"

"Two birds with one stone, baby.Don't mess with me."Yeah, I know I get cocky when I'm on top.It's one of my more endearing traits.

"Well, I think you just shot yourself in the foot."

"Oh, really?How so?"

"Now who's supposed to take Donna?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Think again, Josh.Harder, this time."

"You wouldn't betray the sisterhood."

"Watch me.I'm so done with this it would make your head spin."

"Oh."

"Nice command of the language, there.Your eloquence is impressive."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"You're on your own, big boy.And so is Donna, unless you think of something quick.Plane leaves Friday morning, and there are two seats reserved."

"But…"

"Got any plans for the weekend, Josh?"

"Uh…"

"I think you do now."

"Leo…"

"Won't give a damn as long as this thing is over sans bloodshed."

"The President…"

"I'm sure he feels the same."

"Donna…"

"Would walk into that room with Ed Grimley if that was the best she could do."

"Damn."

"You said it."

"It's not going to look good."

"I'll take care of it."

"I knew you wouldn't betray the sisterhood."

"It's a favor to Donna, not to you, just keep that straight."

"Gotcha."

So there it was.Somehow things had gone so horribly wrong that instead of spending my vacation on the couch, watching the Mets, drinking beer, and sneaking back into work when I thought no one was looking, I was going to be in America's Dairyland, escorting my assistant and trying not to…

Well.I guess there are worse ways to spend a weekend.Time to call Donna and let her know.My hand froze on the way to the phone.Despite what C.J. said, what if she didn't want to go with me?I forced a comparison.On one hand, you have Sam Seaborn.Don't ask my why women thought he was so gorgeous, but they undeniably did.Social, handsome, well dressed.On the other hand, me.With scrawny legs, big scar, and a head full of hair that exhibited decidedly revolutionary tendencies.And a big mouth that didn't know when to quit.Hmm, whom would you rather take to your reunion?

Well, thanks to me, it was Hobson's choice for her.I just hoped she wouldn't kill me when it was all over.

"Hi, Donna.It's me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N, part deux:I decided to write this piece for a challenge on the JoshDonnaFF Yahoo! Group, but I had already been thinking about writing a fic about Donna's ten-year reunion, because my own was fast approaching.When I wrote the first installment, my reunion was about two weeks away.I was feeling a little stuck for ideas, and I thought that I might get inspired my events at my own little soiree.So much for that thought.I ran into a guy I hadn't seen since graduation, though we'd emailed occasionally.We'd been pretty good friends, but just lost touch when I moved away to college and all.He looked just terrible.Slurring his words, the whole bit.I had heard through the grapevine that he wasn't doing well, but it was quite another thing to see it in person.I tried to sit and talk with him, but he was a bit less than coherent, which made things difficult.Finally, another friend and I left the reunion to drive him home.This was on a Saturday.He died that Wednesday from complications related to his alcoholism.I was very shaken up, and it's taken me a while to get back into this piece, for reasons that are hopefully self-evident, now.I wonder what I could have done differently.Anyway, consider this a PSA for the perils of drink.End of note, and thanks for reading it.


End file.
